Scenes they didn't include in Doctor Who
by JessiicaFox
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. This fic is all about the sweet/friend stuff they do.Although it may contain small, misleading bits of fluff that go nowhere. "Love Bytes" is the more fluffy stuff. Rated K.
1. IPhone Excitement

Scenes they didn't include in Doctor Who.

**1. **

"Quickly! They'll be gone!" shouted Rose, as she and the doctor ran out of the console room onto a crowded London street.

"Which way?" asked the doctor, panicking "The fate of the universe depends on this!"

"Right, left, left, right!" Rose directed as they ran down an endless number of roads.

Eventually, they came across what they were looking for.

"Finally!" said Rose, as they walked through the door of the Apple store.

The doctor sprinted to the counter while Rose picked up the product and found him. Together they began pushing past the people in the way and queue jumping until they were at the front.

"One Iphone 4," he said to the woman behind the till, placing it onto the counter.


	2. Mario Kart Wii

Scenes they didn't include in Doctor Who

**2. **

"No! Left, left! Over the pads! Over! Jump! Noooooo!" the doctor screamed as he plummeted down into the darkness.

"Ahhh! You're last now!" screamed Rose.

"Hey! What! No fair!" the doctor complained.

"Whey!"

"That's not very nice."

And with that he got up, threw down the controller and stalked out of the room.

"Only cause you're crap at Mario Kart Wii!" Rose called after him.


	3. Youtube, yay!

Scenes they didn't include in Doctor Who

**2.**

The Doctor turned on the TARDIS computer and loaded the E-Net. He looked behind him to make sure that Rose was fully occupied and, sure enough, he could hear her snores from down the corridor.

He turned back to the screen and found Google.

'Google is soooo old' the TARDIS said to him telepathically.

"Yes," he muttered, "But I like it."

He pulled the screen to the left, to make sure Rose wouldn't see if she woke up. He looked down at the keyboard, and reached for his glasses. He found them, put them on, and began to type.

"You – Tube" he mumbled as he typed the letters.

The page loaded and he pressed the 'Sign In' button.

He filled in the page and hit the 'enter' button.

'Username: TheDoctorissocoollike

Password: ****'

His homepage loaded and he checked his subscription box.

"Yes! Charlieissocoollike and Nerimon both have new videos up!"

"What was that Doctor?" Rose said sleepily from down the corridor.

"Nothing!"

****

NOTE: 

**1. ****Charlieissocoollike and Nerimon are both real Youtubers. Check 'em out on Youtube. Advertising Youtubers, Yay!**

**2. Yes, the Doctor's password is Rose.**

******3.**** If you've got any ideas for me, i'll be happy to listen to them, so R&R plezzles :)**


	4. You're A Single Lady

Scenes They Didn't Include In Doctor Who

4.

He looked back at the quiet corridor that led off the control room. He knew that Rose was taking a bath in one of the bathrooms, and she always took a while.

He pressed the play button.

Rose came out of her bedroom, fully clothed and fresh from the bath.

"Doc-" she began, but stopped herself. Was that? Seriously? She followed the noise into the control room and stopped to stare. She ducked out of sight, and watched.

'All the single ladies, all the single ladies' the music blared out of the console.

"Now put your hands up!" the Doctor sang along, and put up his hands.

He danced around the console, and Rose could only crouch and try not to burst out laughing.

"Cause if you like it then you should'da put a ring on it! Oh oh oh oh…" he sang, dancing round the console, making strange hand jestures.

Rose couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed with laughter.

The Doctor turned around, and flushed. He pressed pause, his cheeks burning bright red, and looked daggers at Rose.

She, however, was rolling around the floor with hysterical laughter.

"It wasn't THAT funny," he huffed.

"It was!" she said. "And I filmed it!" she replied, still hysterical. She held up her mobile, before running out of the door.

The Doctor turned back to the console, still deeply embarrassed. Then a thought struck him.

"Rose! That is NOT going on Facebook!"


	5. Take That! ?

Scenes They Didn't Include In Doctor Who

5.

Rose wandered down a corridor of the TARDIS, completely lost.

"How long have I been here?" she murmured to herself, "And I still don't know my round this place,"

She turned a corner and found herself at a dead end. Suddenly, a door appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay…" she said slowly, and opened it.

She was in a small room. There were posters on the wall, and books on a dusty bookshelf in one corner.

She thought to herself for a moment.

"Nah, it can't be…" she muttered, and looked on the front of the door. "It is!" she exclaimed.

There was a small sign on the door that read 'Thete's Room'.

She was inside the Doctor's bedroom.

She peered more closely at the posters, the small round logo with the rectangles that was familiar, but she couldn't remember where from.

She walked over the cabinet that sat next to a small bed. She looked around, and opened the top draw.

Inside were various albums, more posters, pictures, newspaper clippings, all with the same logo, or four or five guys on them.

"He's not, is he?" Rose mumbled. "He's not GAY, is he? He can't be!"

"No I'm not." Said the Doctor, sounding a little angry.

"Then why all the picture-… OH!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I get it now! Take That!"

"Oh, Rose. It TAKEs you THAT long?" he said, grinning slighty.

"That…that…that was just BAD."

Note: If you hadn't noticed, I like Take That. And don't tell me how bad the 'joke' was at the end, I realised.


	6. Can you get some Milk?

Scenes They Didn't Include In Doctor Who.

6.

"Ph-ew!" exclaimed Rose as they ran through the TARDIS doors and slammed them shut.

"Shhh…" the Doctor said. "He's still there…"

They leant up against the door, pressing their ears against the door, to hear the sound of heavy breathing on the other side.

Suddenly, the breathing stopped and they could hear the sound of heavy footsteps, running away.

"I think he's gone." Rose said, taking off her jacket and throwing it on the metal bar that happened to be next to the door.

"Rose…" the Doctor said, turning to face her.

She faced him too. "Yes, Doctor?" she replied, her heart beating so so fast.

'This could be it! He's gonna tell me he loves me!' she thought to herself.

"Could you…?"

"Could I what?"

"Could you…could you nip down the off-license, we're nearly out of milk."

And at that, she stormed out of the control room, down into the depths of the TARDIS.

"Women…" the Doctor muttered to himself, before placing co-ordinates and setting off.

**Note: If anyone has any ideas, I will gladly listen to them **


	7. Deathly Spoilers

Scenes They Didn't Include In Doctor Who.

7.

Rose sat in the library, reading a book, in a small red armchair.

"Rose! Rose!" called the Doctor, walking down the corridor. He walked into the library and spotted her.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Reading this book." She replied, waving it in front of his face.

"What is it?"

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

"Oh, I liked that one, although it made me cry. It was good when Harry-"

"Shhh! I wanna read it! You always spoil books!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! When I was reading the 6th Potter book, you were the one that told me Dumbledore died!"

"And..?"

"Just leave me to read it. Alone."

Alright, Mrs Moody." He said, leaving the room.

Rose sighed and was once more absorbed into the world of magic.

The Doctor poked his head round the door.

"Voldemort dies, Harry survives and marries Ginny." He said.

"ARGH!" she shouted, and threw the book at him.

_Note: Special thanks to "crestoflight3" for the Harry Potter 7 idea, and everyone who reviews or __favourites or adds alerts to my stories _

_-Jess_


	8. My name is?

Scenes They Didn't Include In Doctor Who.

8.

"Doctor..?" asked Rose.

"Yes, Rose?"

"What's your name?"

"The Doctor."

"No, your REAL name."

"Why?"

"Cause…you never say."

"But it would spoil the mystery."

"Is it Bob?"

"No."

"Dave?"

"No."

"Colin? Sean? Michael? Tom? Peter? George? Simon? Jim? Jesus? IT'S JESUS, ISN'T IT!"

"No."

"Is it a girl's name? Isabelle? Katy? Amy? Mabel? Penny? Rachel?"

"No!"

"Florence? Sarah? Lavender? Bluebell? OH MY GOD, IS IT ROSE? DO WE HAVE THE SAME NAME?"

"NO! MY NAME IS-"

Note: Thanks for all the suggestions and reviews


	9. Mother?

Scenes They Didn't Include In Doctor Who.

9.

"I remember Elvis. I taught him to play that guitar, when he was a younger lad. Loads of hair, but better than that damn quiff…Rose?" he said, noticing that she hadn't interrupted him.

She was stood by the door.

"There's someone at the door." She said, pointing to it.

"But…we're in hyperspace, that's impossible."

"Just answer the damn door!"

The Doctor walked over to the door and opened it. A small woman with mousey hair and wearing a pale blue skirt suit.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" she said.

"This is Rose" he said, pointing to Rose. "Rose, this is my mum."

One Hour Later…

"And when he was a teenager, he used to run away from girls -"

"M-UM!"

Another LONG Hour Later…

"And here's a picture of him as a baby…and as a toddler…and as a teenager-"

"MUM!"

Later…

"Well, I'd best be off. I'll see myself out. Goodbye Thete, bye Rose. And…" she said, leaning forward, "If he tells you he has never embarrassed himself, he's lying. Like the time when he asked out that girl aged 35 and hadn't realized she was 135."

"MUM!" he groaned, and buried his head in his hands, his cheeks burning bright red, as Rose sat and tried to stifle her giggles.

The small woman left the TARDIS, and the Doctor and Rose were left alone.

"Doctor..."

"Yes, Rose." He said, lifting his head up slightly.

"Don't worry…I'm not 1010." She said, and burst into hysterics.

The Doctor looked daggers at her.


	10. I NEED MARMALADE!

Scenes They Didn't Include In Doctor Who.

10.

As soon as they got there, Rose regretted bringing him. She should have seen it coming. Men and shopping. Not the best combination. He'd only insisted on coming because she said she would get some marmalade.

They parked the TARDIS and walked over to the store. Rose went to get a trolley, but the Doctor darted in front of her to get it first.

"Can I…?" asked Rose, gesturing towards the trolley.

The Doctor gripped onto it possessively.

"No."

Rose took a list out of her pocket, as the Doctor pushed the trolley through the automatic doors.

They wandered up and down the aisles, Rose picking up the objects.

"Eggs, flour, milk, bread, cheese, ham…"

When at last they reached the check out, Rose looked into the trolley.

Inside were the items she'd placed in, alongside at least 20 packets of Jelly Babies, Dolly Mixtures and Jelly Beans, a book about some kind of machines, a pair of trainers, 3 ties and-

"Is that the TARDIS?" asked Rose, picking up a little figure.

"Yeah!" beamed the Doctor. "I found it on one of the aisles!"

When they had paid for the things, well, Rose paid for the things, they pushed the trolley back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, you can't just take the trolley!" she exclaimed, as he wheeled it through the door.

"Who says?"

"Me. And the shop."

After a long argument, Rose finally got the trolley back to the trolley park. When she got back in the TARDIS, she found the Doctor sulking.

"Oh, stop it." She said, looking into the carrier bags. "I don't believe it!"

"What?"

"I've forgotten the marmalade."


	11. Bieber Fever

**Okay, sorry i haven't uploaded for a while, there is no excuse, im just sorry. This one is a little bit along the lines of the Take That one, but a little different and much, much more embarressing. Am i forgiven?**

* * *

Scenes They Didn't Include In Doctor Who.

11.

Rose wandered the corridors of the TARDIS, looking for the Doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" she called. She found a door to her left and went in.

She found herself in quite a small room, with a bookcase, a bedside table, and a small bed. And on that small bed lay the Doctor, completely asleep, snoring softly.

"Awww…" she said quietly, not wanting to wake him. She took the Doctor's sleep as an opportunity to look more closely at the room, and when she did, she got the shock of her life.

Posters covered every inch of the walls. There were mugs, magazine clippings, everything. CD's were piled up on the bedside cabnet. Suddenly, she recognized the person on all of these objects, and burst out laughing.

The Doctor awoke with a start, to find a hysterical Rose rolling about on the floor with laughter.

"Ummm…err…its not what it looks like…" he said, blushing awkwardly.

"Yeah it is!" laughed Rose. "The Doctor, the 'oncoming storm' has got himself a case of 'Bieber Fever'!"

"I…ummm…" he started, and then stopped. She was not gonna let this one go. Ever.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	12. Spot

Scenes They Didn't Include in Doctor Who.

12.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The Doctor vaulted over the console chair and sprinted down the long corridor.

"I'm coming Rose!"

He rushed into the bathroom to find Rose hyperventilating, pointing straight at the mirror, with her other hand over her face.

"Rose what is it? Mirror? Mirror monster? Like when we went to the castle with the mirrors and they had the mirror people who replaced the normal people? It had better not be! Be! Bees make honey! Is it honey? I see no honey! Honey…MONEY! Is it money? Have you got none? Has someone stolen it? Is there someone in the TARDIS? I see nothing! Is it Halloween? Are you trying to trick me? Rose?"

Rose just turned towards him, put down her hand and said one word.

"Spot."

He paused for a second, and then burst out into a fit of laughing.

Which was followed shortly by a slap.

And a very small "ouch."


	13. Wham! Ipod!

Scenes They Didn't Include in Doctor Who.

13.

There it was. Sitting there innocently, just sitting. Rose urged to reach out and touch it. The Doctor's Ipod. She wanted to look through it, at all the songs, just to see his tastes in music.

And he had left it there, on the table. And then left, to fix the TARDIS. Not suspecting that Rose would look through it.

"Oh, for God's sake!" she whispered angrily, and grabbed it off of the table.

Some time later…

"Hmmm…" muttered the Doctor to himself. "Wonder where Rose is. She usually follows me after a while, out of sheer boredom. "What's keeping her so busy?"

Then it clicked.

"I left my Ipod on the table, didn't I?" he asked himself, and then groaned. Damn.

He entered the kitchen to the sound of laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Rose sat up straight and pointed at the Doctor in an attempt to be serious, then failed and burst out laughing again.

"You…you have…you have…you have a really bad taste in music." She laughed.

"What's wrong with my music?" he said haughtily.

"You…you…you have…you have WHAM!"

"So! Wham are genius!"

"No they're not."

"They are."

"They're really not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

Slight pause.

"Are." Said Rose.

"Not!" replied the Doctor.

"Ha! You said they weren't! Lol!" she laughed.

"Damn. But they are brilliant."

'_Doctor.' _Hummed the TARDIS.

"Yeah?"

'_Wham are really NOT good.'_

"AHA!" shouted Rose. "Two against one! Haha!"

"You are so childish."

"You're the one sulking."

"Am not." He said, arms crossed, facing the wall.


	14. The Dentist

Scenes they didn't include in Doctor Who.

14.

"NO! NO! I WON'T GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!"

"You have to, Doctor, it's compulsory, even for Time-Lords."

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!"

"You have to!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you DO. Everyone HAS to go to the dentist."

"But I don't wanna go!"

*slight pause*

…

"The dentist has lollipops."

"So..?"

"Banana flavoured lollipops."

The Doctor brightened up immediately.

"When are we going?" he asked excitedly.

"Half past 2."

He glanced at the clock. It was quarter to 1.

"AWWW! But I wanna go NOW!"

Rose did a mental face-palm. He was such a child sometimes.


	15. A Notice

A Notice.

Basically, I would appreciate it greatly if you could either:

Put as a review

Inbox me

To tell me if you have ever heard of a program called "Jonathan Creek"

If I get some replies, I am thinking of writing a fic or two.

Thanks,

-Jess :)x

P.S: if you have never heard of "Jonathan Creek" please, please go find an episode to watch. It is an amazing program, especially if you enjoy impossible crimes/situations being solved (like me). It's basically Jonathan, this really clever magicians assistant (well, he creates all the tricks) who teams up with people to solve 'impossible' crimes. The character Jonathan is played by Alan Davies, who is a really cool guy (he is on Qi).

So please go check it out :)x


	16. Inside the Doctors head

Scenes They Didn't Include in Doctor Who

P.s: The Italics is the Doctor's thoughts :)

15.

"Hello." said Rose, coming into the control room.

'_Hello, that's a weird word, I wonder where it came from...Hello...hello...hello hello hello...Hello, is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes...eyes, eyes make you see! What can I see now? I can see Rose! And, and I can see the TARDIS! Ah, the TARDIS, my reliable old ship. She's a good ship, very clever. Just like me, eh? Speaking of the TARDIS, I wonder where to go today? How about...the moon! Or just back to Earth...Or Barcelona! I never took anyone there, even though I kept promising it. The planet, not the country. They have dogs with no noses! No noses! Ha! Things look funny with no noses! But not humans. They just look...weird without noses. Imagine when they got a cold! Yuck! Colds! I should be lucky Rose hasn't caught a cold yet, humans get a lot of colds. I don't like it when Rose is ill, it makes me sad and scared that she won't get better. Speaking of Rose, where is she? I'll have to find her in a minute...'_

"Hello..?" Said Rose again. "HELLO?"

The Doctor looked up. "Oh, hello Rose. I was miles away."

"Yes," she said. "I could tell. Anyway, where to today then?"

The Doctor hit a few switches. He grinned, also making Rose grin. "Barcelona!" he shouted, then began flying the TARDIS.

"Barcelona!"

"Alons-y!"


	17. Rick Roll'd

Scenes They Didn't Include in Doctor Who

16.

The Doctor knew Rose was not around. This was the perfect time for a prank. He opened up the E-Net and found what he was looking for. Rick Astely.

This was going to be brilliant.

He downloaded the video. Now all he needed was a name.

'Hmmm...I need something that will attract Rose's attention, but not too obvious...Ahh! Got it!'

He leant over and typed in 'The Doctor's Diary.'

"Hehe," he said to himself. "Women can't resist diaries. They are so easily pranked!"

He pressed the save button, and made sure it was 'accidentally' saved in her documents.

Now all he had to do was wait...

Seeing as he was on the TARDIS computer, he thought he may as well go through his documents. He saw all the usual stuff, alien files, converse comparison prices and-

"Ooh!" he said, coming across a document he hadn't seen before. "Banana muffins!" he said excitedly, clicking it open.

As the document loaded, the Doctor was confused. It seemed to be a video loading...

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you!" music blared out of the console and the Doctor cringed in the embarrassment of being Rick Roll'd. Again. There was only one person who could have done this...

Giggling came from behind him and he turned around.

"Rose!"

"Haha! Got you! Again!" she laughed, pointing at the Doctor.

"It's not funny." he said sulking, but the corners of his mouth began to twitch.

Very soon they were both rolling around on the floor in laughter, unaware of what was about to happen to them...

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you!"

The Doctor and Rose stopped laughing and cringed.

"TARDIS!"

* * *

Note: Now, I know I haven't updated in a while, I am sorry, I've been doing a bit of drawing and watching a lot of Murdoch Mysteries :) But I will be updating more often (hopefully). Sorry again (please don't hate me) XD


	18. Horrible Histories!

Scenes They Didn't Include in Doctor Who

* * *

Hey, I know I haven't been writing for a while, but I am lowering my amount of fic writing to spend time on my detective story :) I am trying to sort out a way for me to manage my time more effectively though, so I'll try to get more fic up ASAP :D 3

* * *

17.

"_I know you may not think so," _A woman's voice blared out of the television. _"but I love you."_

Rose sat in front of the TV in the TARDIS lounge. There was a soap on, and a man and a woman stood facing each other. Rose was engrossed in it, never taking her eyes off of the screen.

"_I know." _the man said. "_And I want you to know...I love you too." _He got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring. "_Liz, will you marry me?" _

Roses' eyes lit up at this.

"_Mark, I-" _The woman's voice was cut off as the channel changed. The Doctor flopped down on the sofa next to Rose.

"What was that rubbish?" he asked, remote control in his hand.

Rose just scowled at him.

"What? I was just...Oh, you really did want to watch that..? I just thought you wouldn't mind if I watched something..."

Rose couldn't bring herself to be angry at him, although she had to make something clear first.

"I'll watch...whatever this is that you want to watch, as long as it's nothing silly, technical or childish."

"Deal." said the Doctor, and offered his arm out to Rose. She took it and snuggled into him.

The show began. A familiar title song started up.

"_Terrible Tudors, Gorgeous Georgians, Slimy Stuarts, Vile Victorians..."_

Rose sat up straight. "I said nothing childish!" she exclaimed, and left the room.

"Rose! Rose!" the Doctor called after her. "It's not childish, it's factual and...and clever and funny! Rose! Oh, never mind." he finished, and turned back to the television screen, just as a song started up.

"_Everyone thinks they know the story, of Dick Turpin's highway glory, but my past was far more gory, I was no saint..."_

"Yes! I love this one!" the Doctor rejoiced, and began to sing along.

"I became a highwayman, was daylight robbery!" he sang at the top of his voice. Rose appeared at the doorway.

"Could you make any more noise?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied cheekily, sticking his tongue out.

Rose sat down on the sofa, and turned her attention to the TV. "I can't believe you're watching- Hey, whose that?" she asked, referring to the man playing Dick Turpin.

"Him? Oh, that's Mathew Baynton! He's one of the main actors!"

"Ooh...he's pretty sexy...unlike some people around here..." she added cheekily, getting him back for earlier.

"OI!"

* * *

If you didn't know, the show is Horrible Histories. You've probably seen it, it's awesome, and if you haven't - watch it. Now. And the last bit is absolutely true. Mathew Baynton is one sexy man :) 3


	19. Sherlock, the Doctor

Scenes They Didn't Include in Doctor Who

18.

"Hmmm...Interesting..." muttered the Doctor, musing over a trail of scent. "Very interesting..." He followed the trail out of the control room and down the long corridors of the TARDIS; left, right, right, left...He eventually came to Rose's bedroom, and decided to investigate.

He got out his magnifying glass and examined the surface of the desk. Clean. He then picked up a shirt from the bed. Clean. "Hmmm..." He walked into the middle of the room and sniffed loudly. Nothing. The smell wasn't coming from here.

Sneaking into the corridor, he looked down at his attire and decided it wasn't appropriate, and dived quickly into the wardrobe. He didn't want to be recognised.

After changing, he hurried quietly down the curving corridors, sniffing occasionally and picking up more of the smell, indicating that he was getting closer.

Outside the kitchen, he hid behind the door. The smell was stronger than ever here. It had to be coming from inside. Slowly, he crept into the kitchen, and upon finding it empty, began to investigate.

He pulled out a little black notebook and pen, and began scribbling notes down.  
"Hmm...One bowl, still covered with flour...One knife, dripping with a mysterious red substance...Could it be?" he licked it and shuddered. "Yes...Strawberry jam."

He continued his search. "One spatula, one wooden spoon...oven on...something rising inside it...Yes!" he exclaimed. "I've got it!"

He flicked through his notes and nodded.

"I deduce that there has been a cake made today, by none other than...Rose Tyler!" he turned towards the door, pointing at Rose who had just entered. In return to this accusation of baking, she burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked, a little hurt.

"You!" she giggled, looking him up and down. He had a black, slim suit on with a white shirt, and over that a long dark coat, double breasted, and a navy blue scarf. His hair had been made curly, and he carried a little black notebook.

"What?" he asked again, more seriously.

"You've been watching Sherlock again, haven't you?" she asked through her giggles.

He looked down at the floor. "...No."

"Liar." She replied, and he glared at her before bursting into laughter. "Anyway, cakes done!"

"Yay!" he exclaimed, like a small child, making Rose laugh again.

"What?"

"...Nothing."

* * *

**Hello! I am back from what I like to call 'The Creative Drought'. This little fic came along when I was rewatching Sherlock and thinking: 'Sherlock and the Doctor have some similarities, mostly in the way they act. I could imagine David Tennant dressed as Sherlock...' :) Sherlock's back on New Years Day! I am very much excited for more Sherlock/Watson tension (even if people don't like gay pairings, they should notice the tension...) and also Benedict Cumberbatch's face. Hell Yes.**


End file.
